<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【校园AU】恋爱纪念日 by Guinevere960717</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415705">【校园AU】恋爱纪念日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717'>Guinevere960717</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【校园AU】网管，来桶泡面 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【校园AU】网管，来桶泡面 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【校园AU】恋爱纪念日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“为什么不高兴。”全圆佑叹了口气，把闷闷地对着一片空白的屏幕发呆的权顺荣转过来。权顺荣撇着嘴，眼睛也垂下来。“新生入学不都很开心吗？”</p><p>  今天是权顺荣大学开学后第一次周末回家——准确来讲，是他和全圆佑在这座城市的新家。权顺荣接到录取结果后他们开始了漫长的忙碌，找房子，带权顺荣去报道、整理宿舍，直到权顺荣开学才算尘埃落定。看着权顺荣对水卡、体育馆和教学楼新奇的样子，全圆佑很难不想起自己几年前的模样。犹豫了很久，他在校门口告别时只是说了一句“有人欺负你的话要告诉我啊”，还被权顺荣笑了很久，说怎么可能。</p><p>  “以前每天都能见面的……”权顺荣坐在全圆佑的椅子上晃悠着脚，盯着自己的拖鞋说，“一个同学也不认识，好没意思。”</p><p>  全圆佑想说“过一段时间一定会好的”，可是他好像没什么资格。他一般晚饭后开始直播，结束时权顺荣都该睡觉了。白天他还忙着录游戏攻略和设备测评的视频，接到广告主的要求后想恰饭内容也要费一番功夫。权顺荣这个学期的课表满满的，即使两个人打通了电话也总是说不了几句就匆匆挂断了。更何况他自己也不是十分擅长社交的类型，更没法提出什么有效的交友建议。</p><p>  “算了，”权顺荣看到全圆佑也因为他的话变得低沉了，努力选了个其他的话题，“不是有新的team了吗？”</p><p>  “就只是多了一个人一起选内容而已。”全圆佑最近自己忙不过来了，联系了过去的同学协助做内容策划，“我也开不出高于市场水平的工资，他能答应是意外之喜。”</p><p>  “因为你性格有魅力嘛，”权顺荣笑了笑，“我都觉得这份工作很好。”</p><p> </p><p>  “这周我不回来了。”权顺荣在打了三次才接通的电话里说。周围充斥着脚步声、交谈声和大笑的，还有人喊了一声权顺荣的名字，“社团有大型活动……回去再和你说！”</p><p>  全圆佑失落地挂断了电话。上一周他特意熬夜赶工提前录完了这个周末准备发布的恰饭视频，广告主很满意，他也拿到了结算的款项。本想带权顺荣出去野营烧烤或者吃点好的，但是就这么泡汤了。如果告诉了权顺荣自己的计划，权顺荣恐怕会觉得有负罪感或者左右为难，自己干脆保持沉默。他劝说自己，权顺荣总要长大、开始新生活，不能局限在和他的关系里。参加社团是扩展社交圈的好途径，或许有一天，遇到更志同道合的交往对象也是可能的……想到这里全圆佑晃了晃头，努力把这些没根据的不安赶出去。</p><p>  几番犹豫之后，全圆佑决定开车回哥哥崔胜澈所在的城市看看。他和尹净汉一起经营着多家商铺，今年还开了一家餐饮分店，所以平时并不一定在他曾经当网管的网吧或隔壁的烧烤店呆着。但是今天很巧，他们几个就在原本的那家烧烤店里和复核本季度的账目，准备联系供应商结算本季度的货款。金珉奎帮他加热米饭、又炒了盘小菜，与此同时哥哥们也差不多结束了计算。</p><p>  “怎么，”尹净汉揉了揉酸痛的脖子，“周末不跟你的小男朋友黏着了？”</p><p>  “他有社团活动。”全圆佑闷闷地从冷柜里找啤酒，又被崔胜澈谴责的眼光短暂阻拦了一下。他胃不是太好，可是今天还是开了一瓶。</p><p>  “噢~”金珉奎意味深长地笑了，“比起跟哥约会，人家更愿意和新同学玩儿呢。”</p><p>  “少来了。”崔胜澈瞪了瞪他，“明浩不也早就不送外卖了。”</p><p>  “田野考察结束了而已！”金珉奎反抗，“又不是再也不过来了。”</p><p>  全圆佑被他们吵得心烦，看着窗外的月亮猛灌了一口。</p><p> </p><p>  全圆佑匆匆收拾着电脑出门时，正撞见拖着小行李箱上楼的权顺荣。他歉疚地解释了两句“今天突然要和赞助商吃饭，就跑下楼打车走了。回到楼下时天已经黑透，几轮敬酒让他数不清究竟有几个月亮。他猜权顺荣应该已经睡下了，就轻轻地开门进来。厨房桌子上放着花和卡片，他看了一眼就觉得大事不好。旁边的礼物盒子里装着甚至还没公开发售的机械键盘，选了全圆佑最喜欢的配色。正在想权顺荣究竟从哪里弄到这么多钱的时候，权顺荣揉揉眼睛，站在门口看着他。</p><p>  “对不起……”全圆佑说，“之前还想着，但是最近太忙了……下次别买这么贵的礼物了。”</p><p>  “不喜欢吗？”权顺荣被灯光照得清醒了，“做家教攒了好几个月钱，还是特意拜托在生产商工作的师兄拿到的呢。”</p><p>  “做家教。”全圆佑看着他，“你缺钱吗？”</p><p>  “和之前差不多吧。”权顺荣说，“P大的名头还是挺好的，时薪都比别的学校要高呢。”</p><p>  “你知道你可以随时找我要吧。” </p><p>  “我不想。”</p><p>  “什么？”</p><p>  “我不想！”权顺荣很坚决地说，“我自己能赚到。”</p><p>  “值得吗？”全圆佑上火了，“浪费学习的时间。”</p><p>  “有什么不值得。”权顺荣站起来把椅子推回去，“纪念日快乐。我回学校了。”</p><p> </p><p>  “如果单身呢，就是A，后面加上数字就是有几位前任；恋爱中是O，暧昧中的是C。”社团的学姐介绍着第一轮酒桌游戏的规则，“好啦，现在大家来公开一下自己的感情状态吧。”</p><p>  权顺荣听着同学们热闹地谈论着恋爱经历，小小地抿了一口杯里的烧酒。明明精心准备了纪念日的惊喜，不仅被应酬弄得泡汤了，对方还一点也不领情。权顺荣一向认为自己既然现在能合法挣钱了，就要自力更生。请吃饭也就算了，出去约会也不让他结账。找男朋友要零用钱算什么成年人呢？</p><p>  “顺荣！”旁边的同学推推他，“想什么呢，到你了。”</p><p>  权顺荣不好意思地笑笑，“是O。”</p><p>  “完全看不出来耶！”同学们都赞同地点头，“是哪个院的啊。”</p><p>  权顺荣想了想，“已经工作了，不是P大的。”</p><p>  席间顿时爆发出惊叹声。什么时候认识的、如何认识的、有没有什么经历分享之类的问题叽叽喳喳地涌了过来。权顺荣说，是中学时因为偶然事件认识的。至于经历，他不知道自己为什么说了这样的话：</p><p>  “吵架了，已经一周没说话了。”</p><p>  饭桌上顿时短暂地安静了下来。权顺荣意识到自己让气氛变尴尬了，要马上转换话题才好。可是下一秒他就辨识出了同学们眼里熊熊燃烧的八卦之火。</p><p>  “我本来想在纪念日制造点惊喜，但是对方着急去工作了，很晚才回来，看到礼物也没有很高兴，反而问为什么要去做家教赚钱而不是找他要。”权顺荣简单地解释。</p><p>  “真是把狗骗进来杀！”身旁的同学感叹，“不是很体谅你上学累吗。”</p><p>  “可我不喜欢花别人的钱……”权顺荣小声说。大家似乎觉得问下去也不是太合适，于是又去闹哄哄地八卦下一个同学了。</p><p> </p><p>  饭局即将结束的时候，权顺荣输了“我曾做过”游戏，不得不在真心话还是大冒险之间做选择了。前面几个同学都被问了在他看来有点难开口的真心话，他想，小小的餐厅里恐怕也不会有什么太出格的大冒险，就忐忑地选了大冒险。同学们叽叽喳喳地议论着出题：有的说把火锅汤倒进苏打水里喝一口，被推了一把说全是油太恶心；有的说亲一口旁边的同学，又被说已经不是单身了不合适。就在已经准备好一边嚼碎青阳辣椒一边做道积分的时候，突然有同学说，不如让顺荣联系男朋友、和他和好吧。这个提议顿时得到了所有人的支持，大家齐刷刷地看着权顺荣。现在可真是骑虎难下了。</p><p>  权顺荣叹了口气，还是掏出了手机。先到直播软件上确认了一下全圆佑没上线，又犹豫了很久才深吸一口气拨出了置顶聊天框的语音通话。同学们屏住呼吸、安静下来，嘟嘟声连续响了十六下也没人接听。就在权顺荣几乎放弃、以为是蓄意不接的时候，电话突然通了。</p><p>  “圆佑？”权顺荣试探着问，“做什么呢。”</p><p>  全圆佑的声音听不出太多波澜，“在写稿子。”</p><p>  “那你忙……”他刚把前几个字说出来，就对上了同学们谴责的眼神。那边好像也不意外他这么说，只是保持着沉默。</p><p>  “对不起。”权顺荣感觉全圆佑要挂断了，飞快地说。同学们顿时爆发出无声的欢呼，都兴奋地盯着他、侧耳听着电话对面的反应。</p><p>  “酒桌游戏玩输了？”全圆佑笑了一声，同学们顿时倒吸一口冷气沉默了。大家都很小心地看着权顺荣迅速红了的眼圈，提出这个问题的同学真的已经后悔了。“可以挂了吧。”</p><p>  “不是的……”权顺荣放低了声音，“圆佑一直希望我好好读书，但是还是没能考上K大……”一颗眼泪就挂在权顺荣的眼角，在灯光下闪闪发亮。“现在只是不希望我分心再失去下一次机会了，但是没能体谅你的心……”</p><p>  对面短暂地沉默了。权顺荣吸了吸鼻子，一颗眼泪啪嗒掉在了面前的桌上。</p><p>  “回头。”</p><p>  权顺荣擦了擦眼泪，看向餐馆的玻璃门。全圆佑就裹得严严实实的站在门外，小幅度地对他挥了挥手。</p><p>  “隔壁咖啡店等你。”全圆佑说，“结束了来找我就好了。”</p><p>  “快去追他！”同学们终于看到了生的希望，长出一口气，把放在墙角的书包递出来塞给他。</p><p> </p><p>  “怎么过来了。”权顺荣在全圆佑旁边慢慢地走着。现在天气变得很冷，每说一句话就会有白雾升腾起来。</p><p>  “路过。”</p><p>  “去学校找我了？”权顺荣被他那副明明就很在意还要装得满不在乎的模样逗得发笑，“怎么知道在这里的。”</p><p>  “电话打不通……还以为出了什么事情，只好到学校去了。被你的同学认出来了要合影，聊了两句才知道你们出来团建。”</p><p>  “下午手机没电了。WW人气真的很高啊，是业界明星了。”</p><p>  “碰巧……”全圆佑其实不是很喜欢被认出来。线上他是自信的游戏专家WW，线下就是个平凡的宅男全圆佑。“刚才的话是真心说的，还是游戏输了、在表演啊。”</p><p>  “怎么能这么说！”权顺荣气得踮起脚尖趴到他的耳边小声大喊。</p><p>  “哎呦知道了，”全圆佑觉得耳膜要破掉了，“K大有什么好的……没去就没去，哭什么。”</p><p>  “想和你做校友。”权顺荣笑了笑，“你是自己考上了才这么觉得。”</p><p>  “做一个退学学生的校友有什么好光荣的。”全圆佑停下脚步，认真地看着权顺荣的眼睛说，“保持健康、好好生活，在哪里都一样。”</p><p>  “但是你想做什么都能做得很出色，”权顺荣说，“修电脑可以在店里独当一面、做直播也很快火了，连吓唬人都比我有办法……我很普通，考上最好的学校会让我更有安全感吧。”</p><p>  “那你的安全感来源也太稀碎了。”全圆佑撇撇嘴，“总有没法用什么东西来框定自己位置的一天。就算进了框里、甚至爬到高处，也不一定就快乐了，反而会想爬得更高，没完没了。”</p><p>  “这是经验之谈吗？”</p><p>  “这个也要做第一，那个也要做第一，”全圆佑回忆了一下自己的生活，“没什么睡觉的时间、和同学关系也僵了。人慢慢就垮掉了。你不要这样。”</p><p>  “知道了。”权顺荣拉了拉全圆佑的手，“生病的话我会照顾你，决不让你吃泡面。”</p><p>  “其实我没忘。”全圆佑把他的手塞进自己的外套口袋，权顺荣摸到了一个小盒子。掏出来对着路灯看看，是小时候在家乡很喜欢的特色糖果。读高中之后再也没吃到过，甚至连购物网站上也没有卖。权顺荣半张着嘴巴、眼睛睁得圆圆的，好像全圆佑是一个时空旅行者。</p><p>  “拜托别人带过来，但是对方临时出差耽误了。”全圆佑把他的下巴托回去，“感觉‘忘记了’比‘没礼物’听上去好一点。虽然纪念日过得不是很快乐，但是祝愿你未来的几十年、每一天都快乐。”</p><p>  “那个时候你会在我身边吗？”权顺荣的眼眶又有点湿润了，尽管嘴里的熟悉的甜味让他的心脏在冬季的寒风里也暖融融的。</p><p>  “不会。”全圆佑很满意权顺荣瞬间撅嘴的反应，捏了捏他的脸蛋，“但会在你一回头就能看到的地方。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>